


Early Bat gets the Fox

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Sex, bigdadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: After another in a long string of all-nighters, Rouge takes it upon herself to get Tails to finally get some sleep.





	Early Bat gets the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by Bigdad's Sonic AU. In case it wasn't clear, all characters are 18+

It was so hard to tell when it was really morning from within the Resistance Base.

Being confined to the underground for so long, Rouge was only able to discern the times of day into being awake and being asleep. At least she was up now and that was all that really mattered at the moment. Surprisingly, she had always been the early riser of the Resistance team. With looks as stunning as her’s, she needed to be; as difficult to believe as it was, Rouge didn’t simply roll out of bed looking _this_ perfect.

Her morning routine commenced as it normally did; shower, makeup, coffee.

And pestering the runt.

The Resistance inventor was, by nature, a workaholic. Countless hours spent on projects varying in form and function. Some meant to aide in their everlasting crusade against Mobius’s growing threats, others being more personal and experimental. He was apt at dividing his time. Just not at making time for sleep.

The spy mistress was far from surprised when she found him – in the exact place he was hours ago no less – while everyone was sleeping.

“Well, good morning to you, Foxy.”

Rouge’s low voice spurred him from his thoughts. There was a myriad of cords and metal parts littered around his workshop. She recalled him the night before explaining to her some project of his regarding a more efficient power source something or other. Sooner or later he’ll learn that his technobabble wasn’t as interesting to everyone else than he thought…

…and that she liked listening to his ramblings anyway.

“Hm?” Groggily, Tails looked up from his work; tinkering with the wires connected to the machine on his desk. He glanced up to meet the spy, clad in her favorite bathrobe and a hot cup of coffee. On the other hand, he was much worse for wear, holding more bags under his eyes than Rouge in a shopping mall. Small spots of dried oil and soot were littered on his yellow fur, no doubt from rummaging and digging through dirty old scrap all night.

This wasn’t even the worst he’s looked.

Rouge took a sip of her coffee. Her wide awake pleasantry juxtaposed with his…everything. “ _Someone_ had a long night.”

Tails’s gaze was unfocused and exhausted, yet still awake enough to shoot her an annoyed leer. “What are you talking about? It’s not morning yet.”

“You’re-you’re kidding right?” Rouge’s eyebrow raised. The subsequent silence and his befuddled stare seemed to answer that question. She didn’t know why she was surprised at this point. Her attention turned towards an electronic alarm clock residing on the furthest part of his work desk, no doubt ignored for the better portion of the night. It took only a glance at the time on the clock for Tails to respond with an embarrassed “oh”.

“You’re a real piece of work aren’t you, Foxy.”

Tails waved her off. “It’s just one night. My work is more important anyway.”

“So important that you need to work your fingers to the bone?”

“I don’t _work my fingers to the-_ “ his attempt at mocking her response was interrupted by a groggy yawn. Another hard fought battle with the grasping hands of sleep began across his face, ending with a narrow victory that kept him from passing out in place. “-bone.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Rouge took another sip. “So I take it you’re gonna keep yourself awake until this war’s over?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Not even gonna shut those bushy little eyelids once, hm?”

“Probably not.”

A pregnant silence.

Rouge sighed, setting aside her mug and rolling up her sleeves. “Well, I tried.”

-

The fact that Tails had a stubborn streak about a mile wide was common knowledge at this point.

Fortunately, his upper body strength hadn’t boasted that same size.

Rouge hefted him up with relative ease, toting him back to his personal quarters as he blearily voiced his disprovals. The corners of her cheeks couldn’t stop themselves from cracking a smirk. It felt less like she was forcing a burnt-out engineer to stop overworking himself and more of sending an obstinate child to sleep.

“Rouge, this is _humiliating_.” Tails groaned.

“It is isn’t it? Big-brained shorty like you still needs to be tucked in to go to sleep. _Very_ humiliating.” Rouge mused. She loved making those bushy eyebrows of his twitch in annoyance from her teasing.

“You know what I meant.” His feeble resistance ended, merely letting his arms and legs dangle as Rouge hauled him around like a purse. Good. He must have finally realized a lethargic turtle could put up a better fight.

Rouge patted his head gingerly. “By all means, Tails, I have no clue what you could possibly be talking about.”

Upon reaching his bed, she finally set him down. There was a short moment of silence as his bushed yet irritated glare locked in combat with Rouge’s playful glance. She knew she was driving him crazy. It was a habit. It wasn’t _her_ fault he was so fun to mess with.

“You know I’m just gonna go back to my workshop when you’re gone.”

Curiously, Rouge craned her head. Whatever he was working on, Tails was adamant on getting it done, she realized. She had no clue what was with intellectual types and not wanting to wink an eye of sleep. Perhaps an ego thing? All Rouge knew was that they would revert to rigid children when told they had to adhere to proper self-care. Tails was no different.

Her impish mind came up with a remedy to that.

“Yeah. You are, aren’t you?” Her mouth curved into a fiendish grin, one she knew was able to cause the fur on his back to stand on end.

“Um…R-Rouge?” He shrank. His tails curled around his hips instinctively. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

The spymistress giggled sadistically. She brushed aside the lock of white hair that partially covered her eye. “I guess I need to… _tire_ you out myself in that case.”

A forceful hand shoved him down to his back. Rouge was straddling him, swatting off his makeshift barrier from his lower abdomen and planting her curvy hips onto his lap. She leaned in close, keeping level with Tails’ face. From his position, he was graciously allowed to catch a glimpse of her fantastic breasts, struggling to break free from the grip of her loose fitting robe. The bat was quick to notice when his eyes attempted to focus elsewhere.

She smiled slyly, moving her finger to slowly peel away the obstructing cloth and flash just enough of her peeking nipples. The tint of rosy pink on his cheeks was a welcome addition to his face. As Tails continued to stare at her in awe, Rouge took the chance to seize his wrists. There wasn’t much he could do to fight back against her machinations.

Assuming he even wanted to.

Rouge dominantly led his hands to her uncovered breasts, Tails taking the opportunity to rub and tweak her nipples out of inherent instinct.

“Feeling frisky huh?” Rouge hummed. She was given a sour glare from her partner but his active fingers served as a fitting response.

“Oh please, you love setting me up like this all the time.” Tails attempted to retort with a sneer but his embarrassed blush quickly tore his façade apart. He would thank whatever stars aligned that the Spymistress would allow him to experience what some could only dream of.

Rouge opted to remind him that she was no dream. She lowered herself further, closing the gap between her mounds and his face. As their eyes met, Tails could see the daring glint in her eye. She was challenging him; egging him on to try and take control of the situation, knowing damn well that he couldn’t. At least not after one too many all-nighters. Still, he wasn’t readying to go down without putting up a fight.

Putting his clever mind to good use, Tails dared to seize a presented opportunity. Rouge mildly gasped as she felt a pair of lips enclose around her nipple.

“So you do have a bit of energy left don’tcha, Foxy?”

Rouge bit her lip, her hands cradling the back of the little fox’s head while he suckled her breast. Tails eagerly rubbed and kissed her supple flesh. From his warm tongue swirling around the stiff bud alone, Rouge’s breath hitched. Her wings unfurled little by little, delicately wrapping around her mate’s back as though to keep him steady in place. Keeping her moans in check proved to be easier said than done. Fortunately for her, Tails didn’t possess the same discipline.

Rouge jolted somewhat as she felt something poke her behind. “Now what on Mobius could that be, hm?” Her grin widened, her eyes falling on the clear sign of her partner’s own arousal stiffening between her thighs. Tails was far too lost within her chest to offer a clever retort. “I see _you’re_ enjoying yourself.” She teased, earning a half-lidded glance from him as he nibbled on the rosy pink bud.

The spymistress adored how small and blissful he appeared. He was far too tired to put up any sort of resistance at this point, making her job even easier. “Well, you just relax sweetheart.” Rouge cooed, delicately patting his head before her hands trailed to his shorts.

Whether it was from her coquettish fingers or her deliberately slow movements, Tails released her breast with a moan. His face flushed and dazed, now it was Rouge’s turn to strike, soon seizing his lips for a fiery kiss just as she stripped him down. Their tongues weren’t fighting for dominance as much as Rouge was smoothly exploring his mouth with her’s. She forced their combined weight onto the bed, forcibly keeping the pace under her control and her’s alone. Tails’ length was poking out from between her legs now. He twitched with desire as the bat’s curvaceous hips hung within penetrating distance.

Rouge lost track of how many times they had fallen into this position; crawling over each other’s bodies as Rouge tongued him down with each passing moment, her perky tits squeezing against his chest, Tails’ more-than-substantial length eagerly awaiting her. It wouldn’t always more of the same, rather rare moments where Tails would effectively seize control, hoisting her up on his desk as he claimed her shamelessly, indulging himself with her gorgeous body as she so generously allowed him to do.

They would tease and snip at each other at any given opportunity, yet there was an unspoken, raw, sexual drive that would often spur the two in moments such as these. It would take over in times like these and whenever it did, neither would dare fight it.

They separated for air, holding a brief moment of silence where their eyes met. From her hungry smile alone, Tails could sense nothing but desire from the bat. He opened his mouth to speak yet all that managed to leak out of his mouth was a drawn-out groan as he felt a familiar tightness wrapping around his cock.

His eyes shut and his lips parted. Tails shuddered as inch after inch of his manhood slid into her wanting sex. “R-Rouge…!”

“Shhh,” she placed a finger on his lips, “just relax.”

She was slow. _Agonizingly_ slow. Careful not to force them both into frantic, exhaustive fucking that went against the spymistress’s plan. Rouge thrust herself up and down on his lap, making him squirm from beneath her. She had him pinned him down, fingers lovingly entwined and held down on the bed while her plump backside bounced on his dick. She enjoyed watching him pant and moan out her name with each thrust. She peppered his face in chaste kisses out of habit. At her core, Rouge felt him, hitting her sensitive spots _just_ right.

Tails strained, soon beginning to pump into her as well. He was nearing his finish line at a rapid pace. Rouge rolled her hips, gyrating and wiggling atop of his lap if only to tease and garner more euphoric reactions from him. His pride took several hits from allowing her the satisfaction.

“Almost there, Foxy…” Rouge whispered soothingly into his ear. She didn’t know how right she was. “Almost… _Nngh!_ ” She bounced on top of him one last time before he finally released.

Everything had come to an abrupt yet wildly gratifying stop in a manner of seconds. Tails arched his back, thrusting upwards his entire length for his partner to take. Rouge clasped two handfuls of Tails’ delicate chest fur as liquid heat was shot to her loins. She squeezed his length to the point where she was effectively milking every last fulfilling shot of spunk from his dick.

The two of them lost track of how much time had passed. No other sound in the mechanic’s room matched the combined echoes of his sharp intakes of breath and her joyful cries. Rouge didn’t release him from her just yet, rather savoring the welcomed afterglow. His seed leaked from her pussy, mixed in with other sex-fueled juices.

She released her hold on his chest, letting him properly collapse onto the bed. She admired her handiwork, Tails now looking utterly spent from beneath her. “Still feeling up for work, Shorty?” Rouge joked between breaths. A part of her expected him to retort with his usual stubborn dismissal of proper self-care.

“Tails?”

Rouge was pleasantly surprised to be met with the opposite.

His entire body now entirely drained, Tails lied blissfully, finally giving into the commands of his sleep-deprived body. Rouge quietly sighed, chalking up another successful mission as she removed herself from him. With extra care not to stir him – assuming there was much anything that could at this point – she delicately tucked him in.

Upon salvaging the forlorn robe that was previously tossed aside, she briefly glanced back at the peaceful fox. “You drive me crazy, fox boy.”

Barely awake yet still conscious enough to retort, Tails gave a low grumble as he settled into the sheets. What he hadn’t acknowledged was the part the spy had muttered under her breath, just out of earshot.

“Crazy ‘bout you anyway.”


End file.
